


A glance into your eyes, a glimpse into your heart

by Bluntpencil



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluntpencil/pseuds/Bluntpencil
Summary: The intensity of his glare made her cower, and she found herself looking back at the gray floor, missing the way his eyes quickly softened. She knew that he was going to raise his voice, so she unconsciously braced herself for it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	A glance into your eyes, a glimpse into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me. The plot is original and any resemblance is merely a coincidence.

Crowds were always a bad place for her. No matter where they were, or how big they were, she didn’t have the patience or the ability to face it. There were always too many people, too much noise or too much movement, and train crowds were no exception either. Her shyness didn’t make matters easy either.

The close proximity of people, their ever-ringing mobile phones, the tapping of impatient office workers and their overwhelming scent of cologne and sweat made her feel trapped, like a mouse cornered by a cat. It made her wish every second that the crowd would disappear, that she would be alone and it would be peaceful.

But somethings cannot be changed. She had to work to live, so did the others. Trying to lock her fear in the back of her mind, she clutched her lavender purse tightly and made her way through the mass.

Losing control was not her style, so she gathered her courage and tried to physically hide her discomfort. Anyone could’ve been easily fooled, with her professional attire and posture radiating confidence, until they looked into her eyes, which echoed her heart, betraying what her mind had commanded.

He casually strolled through the mass of people. He didn’t mind crowds at all, but it wasn’t a preference either. Of course there were too many people, but that was normal during weekdays. Everyone had work, so did he.

Navigating through it was the only discomfort he’d ever experienced. It was tiring to apologize every time he accidentally pushed someone while overtaking them. He’d even say that it made him shorten his usually long strides. Trying to maintain an even pace, he calmly boarded his daily metro.

Beethoven’s symphony calmed his nerves, distracting him from the noise outside. He looked around to find a place to sit. Unsuccessful, he resigned to stand in the sides.

Ducking his blonde head as he made his way towards the corner, he heard a soft shriek and felt a strong weight push him from behind that almost made him lose his footing. He quickly regained his composure and turned around to give the offender a piece of his mind.

He hardly had any patience to tolerate stupid mistakes. It was already a pain to walk through the crowd without disturbing others, and above that he had people falling all over him.

He spotted a petite woman with long, midnight hair bend down to pick up a purse. He sighed in annoyance, sported a glare and prepared himself to face her. The moment she faced him, his resolve crumbled.

He identified the evident fear in those lilac eyes, as he saw them shine with unshed tears. Her expression mirrored that of a deer caught in between the headlights. He saw her head bend down in shame, ears red with embarrassment. He opened his mouth, to say something to reassure her, anything, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

He faintly heard her whisper an apology as she ducked her head lower and pushed through the other side. He remained entranced, staring at the waist-long strands of black till it disappeared in the sea of people.

She knew that it was a bad idea to wear heels in the first place, but couldn’t help but try it for a change. Though she wouldn’t admit it, the real reason was she didn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb in the business meeting, but the excuse would do for now. She wanted to blend among the other women in her office for once, who always seemed to look professional and witty in it.

As she waded through the crowd to get into the train, she felt herself trip in the platform gap. She quickly regained her composure and thanked the Kami for saving her from embarrassment. She tried to navigate through the crowd again and this time a pair of legs obstructed her path that she had failed to notice, and she felt herself falling one more time, albeit harder.

She let out a shriek, and had ended up pushing the tall man in front of her. Her knees met the ground with a heavy thud, silence the only echo in the coach. She realized in horror that she had created a huge scene in public, when all she wanted to do was blend in and slip away from attention.

Trying to hide the onslaught of tears, she quickly picked up her bag and stood up with wobbly legs. She hung her head low, refusing to meet the staring eyes. She wanted to bolt as soon as possible, but she resisted the urge to. She knew the man before her deserved an apology. So she reluctantly lifted her gaze to meet his cerulean ones.

The intensity of his glare made her cower, and she found herself looking back at the gray floor, missing the way his eyes quickly softened. She knew that he was going to raise his voice, so she unconsciously braced herself for it.

But no sound came out of his mouth. She immediately grabbed the opportunity, cleared her suddenly dry throat and forced out a meek sorry. She hastily ran the other way, leaving him hanging. 

She ran until she felt tears of frustration stubbornly fall on her cheeks. She paused and tried to stop shaking from the strong sobs that racked her frame. What an embarrassment was she! Running away like a coward from simple things.

She reluctantly swallowed the next sob, the fear of attracting attention again stronger than the urge to cry out and release her emotions. With the back of her hand, she wiped her red cheeks and patted them dry. She straightened her composure, and smiled a little to reassure herself.

Things were going to be fine, she lied to herself. She just needed to gather her courage and get on with her day. She was going to achieve nothing if she succumbed to her fear every time.

He tried to distract himself from those captivating lavender irises. He tried to hum to the melody, tap his foot to the beat and even swayed his head gently. But he couldn’t forget her.

She kept coming back into his thoughts again and again, her expression of terror still fresh in his mind. He found himself unconsciously searching for her in the crowd, and he didn’t know why.

He had seen plenty of girls, some even prettier and taller than her. He had been pushed many times too. He wouldn’t have been so bothered by her if he had seen shyness or guilt behind those eyes. But no, they had only held sheer terror.

He then realized that she must have been afraid of crowds, afraid of all the attention. He had come across many like that. But they had only been in a normal train, with normal people. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He’d like to say that he didn’t look that intimidating either.

_Then why had she looked so afraid? Like as if her world was going to end?_ The thought plagued his mind repeatedly. No reason was strong enough for her to express such enormity in fear in such a simple, common scenario. He tried again to concentrate on the music, willing himself to forget her.

There was no point in thinking about the incident now, the pale-eyed beauty was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
